1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a self draining pool cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the off season, swimming pools are covered to prevent the accumulation of leaves and other debris within the swimming pool. This debris however then accumulates on the cover, along with any precipitation. The precipitation lays on the pool cover forming bog, in which the debris may rot, the water stagnate, or gather house pests, or cause all of these. To prevent these undesirable situations, the water must be removed from the cover.
Previous devices for removing water from a pool cover have been the subject of earlier patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,421, which issued to Ward on Mar. 9, 1982, discloses a float controlled syphon valve for swimming pool cover. A float controlled valve having male and female members allows syphoning of water off the cover when a certain level is reached. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,888, which issued to Stelzer on Sep. 6, 1994, discloses an automatic syphon system. The system may be adapted for use with a swimming pool cover, and syphons water off the cover when a certain level of water is reached. Both devices depend upon a fixed amount of water remaining on the cover in order to maintain syphon action.
Other devices are known for transferring water from one place to another, but are less related to removing water from pool covers. Many of these patented devices include complex structures to maintain syphon power, which may be necessary when dealing with large irrigation or similar pump lines. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,715 (irrigation siphon apparatus) which issued to Rao on Jul. 9, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,300 (roof siphon drain) which issued to Wilson on Sep. 27, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,069 (fluid drain pump) which issued to Lacey on Sep. 12, 1989; and British Patent Document 639,615 (improvements relating to valves, particularly float-operated valves) published on Jul. 5, 1950.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a self draining pool cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.